thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Blue Jay Way
"Blue Jay Way" es una canción escrita por George Harrison que fue publicada por la banda británica The Beatles. Aparece en el álbum Magical Mystery Tour de 1967. Orígen El nombre de la canción viene de una calle real ubicada en el área de Hollywood Hills con vista a la Sunset Boulevard, que ofrece una vista panorámica de Hollywood y gran parte de la Cuenca de Los Ángeles. Se llega siguiendo una ruta bastante complicada, donde es muy dificil transitar durante la noche — Lo que crea el telón de fondo para las primeras lineas del tema: La inspiración de esta canción vino un día cuando Derek Taylor (quien trabajaba como asesor de prensa de la banda) llegó a visitar a Harrison, que en ese tiempo estaba en California. Taylor se perdió en medio del camino de la Blue Jay, y mientras esperaba la llegada de su amigo, Harrison compuso una canción para mantenerse despierto. Luego completó la canción un pequeño órgano Hammond. Grabación La canción fue grabada el 6 de septiembre de 1967, y con voces dobladas el 7 de septiembre y 6 de octubre. La grabación cuenta con flanger, una técnica de retraso de audio, y la mezcla estéreo y mono, difieren ligeramente. En la película Magical Mystery Tour aparece la mezcla en mono; la versión remasterizada de 1990 tiene la versión en estéreo. El video musical para la película Magical Mystery Tour fue filmado en West Malling y Weybridge, en Surrey, el 3 de noviembre, el día que se terminó la filmación del film. Al final de la canción se puede escuchar un violonchelo que funciona mal. De hecho, la idea de George era que en el video el violonchelo apareciera en el autobús, pero finalmente terminan grabandolo en otro lugar y los cuatro Beatles aparecen tocandolo. Créditos *John Lennon: órgano, violoncello y coros *Paul McCartney: bajo, violoncello y coros *George Harrison: voz, órgano y violoncello *Ringo Starr: violoncello y batería Referencias Culturales * "Blue Jay Way" es nombrada en la canción de Trevor Rabin "Something to Hold on to" de 1989 (aparece en el álbum Can't Look Away), y en ella Rabin dice que esta buscando a alguien en Blue Jay Way. * Jonathan Kellerman se refiere a la experiencia de George Harrison en su novela de Obsession de 2006. *En la cancion "I Loved You" de la cantante Sarah Brightman, menciona la cancion "Blue Jay Way" Covers "Blue Jay Way" ha sido interpretada por: *Colin Newman en su álbum de 1992 Not To *Borbetomagus en el álbum de 1990 Buncha Hair That Long *Dan Bern en su álbum de 1998 Smartie Mine *Rodney Graham en su álbum de 2000 What Is Happy, Baby? *Beatlejazz en su álbum de 2001 Another Bite of the Apple *Siouxsie and the Banshees en el álbum en vivo de 2003 Seven Year Itch *Tracy Bonham en el EP de 2006 In The City + In The Woods *The Secret Machines en la película de 2007 Across the Universe Versión de Love "Blue Jay Way" es usada para la transición de "Something" y "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite". Las primeras lineas de "Nowhere Man", los ruidos de "Revolution 9", pedazos de "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite", algunas voces de "Hey Bulldog", y partes de "Carnival of Light" se mezclan en la introducción y en la primera parte de coro que se escucha en el canal izquierdo. Notas Enlaces externos *Alan W. Pollack's Notes on "Blue Jay Way". Obtenido el 29 de octubre de 2006. *Blue Jay Way - Google Maps. Obtenido el 29 de octubre de 2006. *Blue Jay Way - The Los Angeles Rock and Roll Map. Obtenido el 29 de octubre de 2006. *The REAL Blue Jay Way Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles Categoría:Canciones de George Harrison